Vehicles come equipped with a wide range of customization options. Radio presets, heating/cooling systems, seat settings, and even custom looks of vehicle displays can all be customized to driver preferences. When a driver moves to a new vehicle, however, the settings must all be reset. Further, after vehicle system updates, settings may not always be in the same state as they were prior to the system update. This can lead to frustration with some drivers.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,283,902 generally relates to a method for transferring at least a first personal setting of a first vehicle to a second vehicle, especially for a driver, who changes the vehicle. To transfer the vehicle settings that are known to the driver as true to the original as possible from a first vehicle to a second vehicle, thus without falsifying the subjective impression, first personalization data indicating the personal first setting is exported from the first vehicle in the original form or in a modified form in a first step and is imported into the second vehicle in a second step. The second personalization data are formed based on the imported data; and a personal setting is carried out with the second personalization data in the second vehicle, wherein the model and/or the accessories of the first and second vehicle may be identical or different.
U.S. Patent Application 2011/0087385 generally relates to an interface system including a vehicle system having an operational data representing a setting of the associated vehicle system and an interface module in communication with the vehicle system to directly modify the operational data of the vehicle system based upon a personalized data, wherein the personalized data is in a platform independent format.
U.S. Patent Application 2013/0151035 generally relates to a vehicle setting sharing system and, more particularly, to a vehicle setting sharing system, which applies vehicle settings, which have been provided for a driver's vehicle, to another person's vehicle as well as to the driver's vehicle to improve the convenience of the driver. The vehicle setting sharing system includes a storage medium configured to store vehicle settings of respective drivers, and a function setting unit configured/structured to receive the vehicle settings of respective drivers from the storage medium and reset functions of a function-executing vehicle based on the stored vehicle settings.